<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Inconvenient Attachment by megoettee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787333">An Inconvenient Attachment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megoettee/pseuds/megoettee'>megoettee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civilian OC, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Overprotective, Protective Kakashi, Quick Burn, Shinobi/Civilian Romance, Slice of Life, Threats, Trigger - Stalking, Veiled Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megoettee/pseuds/megoettee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a civilian, having any kind of close relationship with shinobi isn't without challenges. Danger, injury and constant worry comes with the territory. But theirs was a peculiar situation. How could he keep her safe from a threat in her own backyard if he was away keeping that "backyard" safe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just started watching Naruto on Netflix. Like am literally almost done with only the second season. Needed to get this out of my system. I tried to stick as close to what I know and/or could research as possible but I’m not promising anything. </p><p>I also have this head canon that the reason Kakashi is always late to everything is because he has “someone significant” distracting him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slipped through the door and listened for movement. He frowned at the unusual silence and wondered if maybe she had gone into town or to a friends.</p><p>His gaze moved briefly to the small table by the doorway and spotted her bag, indicating she was indeed still home.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long before her position was betrayed by the cat slinking in from the kitchen and pausing at the sight of him. It then looked back at, what Kakashi assumed to be, his target before giving a full body shake and lurking towards the bedroom.</p><p>The jonin slipped into the room in question and watched the young woman, somewhat unnerved by her lack of awareness. He would have to remind her how dangerous it was to get lost in thought and—</p><p>As he approached, he saw the moment she realized and turned on him, knife in hand.</p><p>“Whoa there,” he said with a grin, hand wrapped around her wrist to prevent injury. “You almost...”</p><p>But something was off.</p><p>Her eyes were still blown wide. Kakashi watched carefully as they darted over him and then frantically assessed the rest of the room.</p><p>Her arm hadn’t relaxed either. The force of her “attack” still pressed into his palm; only now he could feel the added tremors in the movement.</p><p>“Asane?”</p><p>A gasp for breath was his answer as her body went decidedly limp. The knife fell in a clatter as he gathered her in his arms and sunk to the floor, holding her closely.</p><p>“Asa, you’ve got to tell me what this is about. Are you hurt? Did something happen while I was gone?”</p><p>He could feel her trying to regulate her breathing and took the time to glance around the room. Nothing was out of place. Nothing seemed amiss.</p><p>“<em>Yukaga</em>...”</p><p>Kakashi felt his jaw set at the name. The civilian had yet to receive his or Asane’s clear messages that his “affections” were not welcome.</p><p>It would seem the man had moved on to cheaper tactics and waited until Kakashi was away to approach again. </p><p>“I’ll kill him.”</p><p>A small giggle had him frowning at the girl in his lap. She pulled back and looked up at him with a watery but mirthful gaze.</p><p>“You won’t,” she said, leaning back against the lower cabinets.</p><p>“I will. I’ll do it as many times as it takes until he gets the message.”<br/>“You can’t kill a man multiple times, Kashi.”<br/>“Ninja can do anything if we put our minds to it.”</p><p>The softness of her smile melted the tension away and the jonin huffed dramatically, glaring at the cat that had reappeared in the doorway.</p><p>“When are you going to name him?”<br/>“I’m not. He’s not my cat.”<br/>“Might want to tell <em>him</em> that.”<br/>“I hate cats. I don’t know why he sticks around.”<br/>“You feed him, Asa.”<br/>“He kept stealing <em>my</em> food.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>“You might as well name him.”<br/>“Maybe I’ll name him Kakashi. You two have a lot in common after all.”</p><p>Kakashi frowned, eyeing the creature as Asane lifted herself from the floor.</p><p>“Like what exactly?”</p><p>“Well,” she started. “You both slink around like criminals. Somehow barge into my home without permission.”</p><p>She pursed her lips, picking up the knife from where it lay on the floor.</p><p>“You’re both very loud when you’re hungry and are incredibly lazy the rest of the time.”</p><p>“Hey! I take my responsibilities as jonin very seriously,” he said, standing and brushing off his hands.</p><p>Asane pierced him with one look and Kakashi grinned before sinking into his favorite kitchen chair.</p><p>He watched her move about the small room, finishing her prep for the meal, and wondered at the threat Yukaga posed. Asane was a capable woman. She may not be kunoichi but she’d learned a thing or two about self defense over the years. Kakashi had never felt like he was leaving her in danger or unprotected while he was away on missions.</p><p>His blood boiled at the thought of what Yukaga could have tried that would leave her this rattled.</p><p>“Kashi,” she interrupted. “Stop.”</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her voice and the smell of food being placed in front of him.</p><p>“Stop what?”<br/>“Worrying. I told you, I’m fine.”<br/>“Actually. You never said as much.”</p><p>Kakashi’s hand lifted to pull the mask away as the other stirred the soup aimlessly.</p><p>“In fact, you never even really said more than his name.”</p><p>He deliberately avoided her gaze, shoveling a spoonful of the soup into his mouth and fingering the edge of the handwoven placemat.</p><p>Kakashi listened to her draw a breath before she sat across from him. Asane never met his gaze, only stared at her hands clasped in front of her.</p><p>“He found me the day after you left. Followed me and tried to help as I went about my errands. Walked me to my door and only left when I closed it.”</p><p>Kakashi had to actively relax his jaw as he listened to the story. Another spoonful of soup and his eyes were trained on her face, reading every emotion that eked out.</p><p>“The second day, he brought me flowers and invited himself in until Tena came over for our weekly time together. And he <em>knew</em>, Kashi. He knew it was her before I even opened the door.”</p><p>The jonin sucked at his teeth and had to reel himself back in before he broke the glass he held to his lips. Swallowing the liquid, he cursed under his breath and sat back in the chair to watch her.</p><p>Asane had always had a problem with letting things get too far. She always wanted to believe the best of people and never thought about her comfort first. She was strong but only used that strength when defending others. Asane was a formidable opponent when acting on behalf of another. But when it came to herself...?</p><p>“There’s more, isn’t there?”</p><p>He watched her fidget and closed his eyes against the maelstrom of anger building within him.</p><p>“It was almost like he anticipated my movements. Everywhere I went, he was either already there or right behind me. He always had an alibi or some excuse as to why so I couldn’t tell anyone or do anything. I’d just look like an over-imaginative silly girl.”</p><p>“Asa...” he watched her curl her hands around her own mug, staring unseeing into its depths.</p><p>“No. It’s true. I almost believed it myself. That I was just making things up in my head. That it was pure coincidence that we were running into each other so much,” she said, finally meeting his gaze. “It wasn’t like it was every hour of every day. And it had only been a week. We live in the same small village. Have the same basic needs. And with a lot of the teams out on missions, there was a higher chance of us crossing paths.”</p><p>“Asa, I told you to...”<br/>“Just...let me get this out, will you?”</p><p>His jaw snapped shut again and he nodded, already ready to end Yukaga’s life based on he’d heard.</p><p>“It wasn’t until yesterday that I realized the extent of how wrong I’d been.”</p><p>Kakashi felt his muscles coil at the admission.</p><p>“I...” she swallowed her words, her fingers suddenly rubbing together with a nervous energy he hadn’t seen her display before. “I was on my way to see Mrs. Kurisato. I’d heard she had fallen last week and I wanted to see if she needed any help with...”</p><p>Their eyes met and Asane fell quiet. Kakashi didn’t want to hear about Mrs. Kurisato. He wanted to know what spooked Asane to the point of almost killing him.</p><p>“He ambushed me. I didn’t...”</p><p>She shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. Her building anxiety was almost palpable but Kakashi knew if he went to her now, he’d never get the full story. And he needed to know <em>everything</em> before he ripped the man limb from limb.</p><p>“I didn’t see him. He had me pinned against the building before I could even blink.”</p><p>The jonin couldn’t hold it in anymore. His chair flew back as he stood, the anger pouring off of him in waves. He vaguely recognized the cat’s hiss as he began to pace the room.</p><p>“He didn’t <em>do</em> anything. Only asked why I hadn’t returned his advances yet. That it had been a week. And he was...”</p><p>She trailed off again and Kakashi stopped to look at her.</p><p>“It was like you’d never taught me anything. I froze. I couldn’t believe what was happening and had barely found my voice when Iruka pulled him off me.”</p><p>Kakashi sucked at his teeth again and pulled up the mask. He made his way for the door and only stopped once he registered his name being called.</p><p>“What on earth are you doing?”<br/>“Paying someone a visit.”<br/>“Not Yukaga, you aren’t.”<br/>“Tch. If that’s what you want to believe.”<br/>“Iruka already...”<br/>“Iruka doesn’t put enough fear into his...”<br/>“<em>Kakashi Hatake</em>.”</p><p>He groaned at the use of his full name and turned to face her.</p><p>“Asane, you can’t actually expect me to sit here and not do something when he’s very clearly crossed the line. You’re my....”</p><p>“Your <em>what</em>, Kakashi? We’re not together. You have no reason to ‘defend my honor’ beyond what Iruka has already done.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Besides,” she continued. “I feel fairly confidant he gets his kicks out of upsetting you just as much as he does by pursuing me.”</p><p>He watched her sink into an armchair and considered his next options carefully.</p><p>“<em>Be with me</em>.”</p><p>He turned, facing her and pulled the mask down for the second time that evening.</p><p>“Give me someone to come home to. Someone to hopelessly and senselessly defend to the death.”</p><p>“Those books are just feeding your dramatic streak...”<br/>“Come on, Asa. I’m serious.”</p><p>He watched her, removing the flak jacket and coming to kneel in front of the chair. Her lips twitched to the side in a sad smile as she lifted a hand to palm his cheek.</p><p>“We tried it already. You...”<br/>“...I was an idiot.”<br/>“You still are.”</p><p>He stifled a laugh and closed his eyes against the caress of her thumb on his scar.</p><p>“Make me an honest man, Asane.”<br/>“It’s too late for that. <em>Ichi Ichi</em> has pretty much made it impossible.”</p><p>She leaned up and lifted the headband, smiling at the jonin to give him time. His Sharingan whirled into action, tracking her chakra and the movements of her network. He saw the moment she moved in and pressed her lips to his, causing his hand to shoot out and cradle the back of her head while he held her in place.</p><p>Their only interruption was the violent knock at her front door and a familiar call of her name...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure if I’ll continue this. It’ll depend on whether or not the mood strikes. I left it open ended for me to either pick up or you to fill in. </p><p>Please keep in mind I'm not through hardly any of the canon comparatively. Like...inching up only on episode 50 or so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicating this chapter to AnemoneLee and LittleMiniMe21 for their encouraging comments on the first chapter! Thanks, guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the whir of his Sharingan didn’t give him away, the depths to which his human eye darkened would most certainly tell her all she needed to know.</p><p>“<em>Kashi</em>. Don’t..”</p><p>A wisp of movement and Asane was left holding air as the jonin lifted his mask and ripped open her door, hauling her visitor inside.</p><p>“The world better be burning, you filthy piece of...”<br/>“Iruka?”</p><p>The instructor deftly extricated himself from Kakashi’s grip, glaring at the man before turning to face Asane and bowing in greeting.</p><p>“I dropped by to check on you but now see it was unnecessary,” he explained, his glare returning to the silver haired man.</p><p>Asane drifted across the room with a smile and took both of Iruka’s hands, pulling him further into her home.</p><p>“It’s still very much appreciated,” she assured. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been there yesterday.”</p><p>A grunt of acknowledgement was all they got from the glowering shinobi still at the door. Asane had half a mind to shove him through it if he kept up with his nonsense.</p><p>“Please. Make yourself comfortable,” she said, motioning to the small couch. “I was just about to brew some tea. Would you like any?”</p><p>Iruka smiled and shook his head.</p><p>“No but thank you. I don’t mean to stay long. Could I actually borrow Mr. Sunshine over here for a minute?”</p><p>Asane made no attempt to hide her amusement at the moniker and nodded, making her way to the kitchen.</p><p>“As long as it’s not mission-related,” she added, looking back at them as an afterthought. “You <em>both</em> know how I feel about bringing that inside.”</p><p>They glanced at one another before nodding and she inwardly sighed. Asane honestly didn’t understand why she still fought it. If there was anything her clan of shinobi friends were good at...? It was doing what they wanted, when they wanted to.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the low frantic whispers that started as soon as she left the room. For highly trained ninja, they weren’t being very discreet.</p><p>Filling the kettle with water, she glanced out of the window above the sink and briefly wondered how different her life would be if she had joined their ranks. Asane doubted she’d be any good at it. She often tripped over her own two feet and always had to write things down because she had the worst memory around.</p><p>No. She was better off this way. Alive. Healthy. Safe. Well...<em>mostly</em>.</p><p>A soft purr alerted her to the cat’s presence before it rubbed against her calf and meowed.</p><p>“You know, you do act like him,” she mused, careful to not step on the creature as he winded in figure-8’s between her feet. “Always at my feet and in the way.”</p><p>She set the kettle on the stove and stooped to pick the animal up, holding it out in front of her.</p><p>“But you <em>are</em> both pretty cute,” she said, grinning at the feline’s nonchalance and pulling it back in to her chest. “Don’t tell him I said that.”</p><p>Asane chuckled as the warm purr started back up again. She glanced at the doorway separating her from the men.</p><p>“He can be such a caveman about some things.”</p><p>The shrill whistle of the pot had her returning the cat to the floor and pulling two glasses from the cupboard. Tea bags placed in each, she filled them and wondered if she should announce her entrance or try to catch what they were talking about.</p><p>Fortunately (or unfortunately) the decision was taken out of her hands at the sudden appearance of the two in question.</p><p>Iruka stooped, resting on his haunches to pet the cat and looked up at her as it winded its way around him.</p><p>“You named it yet?”<br/>“No. But I’m warming up to Sunshine.”</p><p>She caught Kakashi’s glare with a smirk of her own and raised a brow in challenge.</p><p>“I like it. Fits him,” Iruka said, standing once more.</p><p>It was all Asane could do to not burst out laughing. As it was, her grin had already doubled and Kakashi’s glare had deepened.</p><p>“I think so, too.”</p><p>“Uhh...right. I’ll be...going now,” Iruka said, eyes flitting between the two in a frown. “Just wanted to make sure you knew you could call on me...anytime.”</p><p>Asane dragged her gaze from Kakashi and smiled gratefully at Iruka.</p><p>“Thank you. Really. The same goes for you,” she responded. “I promise to keep the guard dog at bay.”</p><p>Iruka chuckled and slapped a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder as he moved to exit the room.</p><p>“I’ll see you later tonight?”</p><p>Iruka’s question was low and filled with meaning, obviously not having been meant for her ears. Asane immediately grew suspicious as the former ANBU leader gave a curt nod but said nothing further, only solidifying her sudden distrust.</p><p>The two looked back at her and Iruka winced visibly.</p><p>“I’ll let myself out.”</p><p>Asane ran her tongue over her front teeth as her eyes narrowed on the man left before her.</p><p>“What are you doing tonight?”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged and moved to clear his bowl and utensils from the kitchen table. His back to her, he finally answered her question.</p><p>“We’re just meeting up for some drinks with a few of the other guys.”</p><p>Asane sighed and watched him rinse and dry the dishes before putting them up. He turned to face her, leaning back against the countertop with his arms crossed over his chest. He’d tugged the fabric back down at some point and she could see his lips curve into a sly smile.</p><p>“So, about earlier...” he started. “<em>Before</em> Iruka interrupted.”</p><p>A bright red blush found it’s way to her cheeks and Asane let out a strangled chuckle. She knew how she felt and she was pretty sure <em>he</em> knew.</p><p>“I never stopped loving you, you know.”</p><p>She looked up at his admission and felt her cheeks heat even further. But then the reminder of their last attempt at a relationship flitted through her memory and Asane sucked in a breath.</p><p>“We have that in common but, Kashi, that doesn’t mean...”<br/>“No. But we both know the odds are better now.”</p><p>She could see his knuckles growing white with his grip on the counter’s edge. Thinking back, Asane remembered the Kakashi he was referring to. He’d been an attentive boyfriend but was ultimately cold and unfeeling. He’d always had trouble expressing himself and she knew shinobi lived a very strict and secretive lifestyle by trade. But Kakashi never talked about himself.</p><p>It was always about her or his teammates.</p><p>“Kakashi. You never let me in. I loved you and you wouldn’t share <em>anything</em> with me,” she said, pulling the cat food from the pantry. “That’s not how any healthy relationship should be.”</p><p>“I’m different now. Everything is different now. I know where I went wrong. And I won’t do it again.”</p><p>“You can’t know that. Three fourths of your life is based in secrets. It’s in your blood.”</p><p>He groaned and clawed at the fabric covering his mouth and neck in frustration before pushing himself away from the counter to help her lift the large bag. Everything was put away and the cat was eating before he said anything.</p><p>“Give me a week to prove it to you,” he announced.</p><p>“You aren’t going to <em>prove</em> anything by getting rid of Yukaga.”<br/>“That’s not what...”<br/>“Really? That isn’t what you were discussing in secret? And it’s not what you’re meeting with him to do tonight?”</p><p>Kakashi had the depth of mind to look sheepish.</p><p>“I just want you <em>safe</em>. That’s all,” he said, wrapping his large hands around her shoulders. “I’ve been so careful to not involve you with anything shinobi. I’ve done everything my friends haven’t. And it’s worked. You haven’t been targeted.”</p><p>He pushed back and fiddled with the fabric around his neck, tugging and stretching it as if it were choking him.</p><p>“But never, in all my days, did I think I’d have to worry about other <em>civilians</em> being an issue.”</p><p>He tugged at the fabric again, letting out a huff frustration with a tinge of defeat.</p><p>“Kakashi, I’ve told you before. You aren’t my keep...” she paused, eyes going wide as he grunted and pulled the whole article of clothing off in one fluid motion.</p><p>Scars littered his torso but she’d seen them before. Each mark told a story. <em>His</em> story. She caught herself before she reached out, knowing he was on the edge of something.</p><p>Tight strands of muscle rippled as he stood there. The impact of both his history and what he’d been trying to say finally hitting her. She moved, the fastest she’d probably ever moved before, and pulled him into her embrace.</p><p>“I’m still here. I always will be. I promise.”</p><p>Kakashi buried his nose in her hair and held her tighter, whispering his acknowledgement. She could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. Felt the cold sweat lining his body.</p><p>Moments flew by before their silence was broken.</p><p>“You can’t just take off your shirt to end an argument, Kash,” she said, pulling back to look up at him with a smile.</p><p>He chuckled and glanced down at her.</p><p>“A shinobi uses whatever resources he has at his disposal.”<br/>“I think you said <em>cheap tricks</em> wrong.”<br/>“Whatever keeps you by my side.”</p><p>Asane paused, fingering the length of the scar above his heart. She bit her lip and moved to press a kiss to the puckered skin.</p><p>“I’ll always be by your side. But...” she said, lifting her gaze to his face. “I suppose we can try more official avenues one more time.”</p><p>Kakashi’s face lit up and Asane felt her doubts wash away. He laughed with a genuine happiness she hadn’t heard in years and she squeaked as he swept her above him.</p><p>Scrambling like a cat in high water, Asane clung to him as he howled his laughter.</p><p>“You absolute oaf! Put me down! You know I don’t...”</p><p>She was silenced as he covered her lips with his own, loosening her grip and allowing her to slide down his body. He pulled away, still grinning, and pressed his forehead against hers.</p><p>“I promise you won’t regret it.”<br/>“Don’t count your chickens, Kakashi.”<br/>“No. Just answered prayers.”<br/>“Give me that damn book. I’m burning it.”<br/>“Not before they’re reunited! He loves her!”</p><p>She threw her head back on a laugh before palming the side of his face.</p><p>“And she loves <em>him</em>,” she responded in kind. “Dearly.”</p><p>She drew her thumb over the scar under his eye and smiled.</p><p>“Which is why he’s going to pass on a ‘night of drinking’ with his buddies and instead stay here where he can’t get into trouble.”</p><p>His face fell as he looked over her features.</p><p>“Why do you have to ruin everything fun?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kakashi doesn't strike me as one to give up so easily. But with new and formidable obstacles (such as Asane) in his path, how will he retain his end goal? </p><p>Thanks again for the encouragement. I honestly hadn't planned for this to become anything of merit.</p><p>Also, can anyone tell me why some of my tags are capitalized correctly and others are all lowercase? It seriously messes with my OCD and I need explanations (and/or a way to avoid it). THANKS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Poof of Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t find her.</p><p>She’d gone out with friends. But when Kakashi dropped into the bar after a late night training with Gai to check in, they said she’d already left for home.</p><p>Only...she wasn’t <em>home</em>.</p><p>He couldn’t move his feet fast enough, couldn’t leap over the roofs with enough speed, to calm his beating heart.</p><p>It was almost midnight.</p><p>“Kakashi!”</p><p>The jonin nearly left skid marks as he slid across the roof of an apartment complex in his attempt to stop.</p><p>“I have found your Miss Asane!”<br/>
“And you just <em>left</em> her?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“She did not seem to be harmed or in any danger.”<br/>
“<em>Kami</em>, Gai.”</p><p>Kakashi sucked in a breath. He had to remember his friend was helping him when he could have just as well gone home.</p><p>“Where is she?”<br/>
“She is located to the left of The Memorial Stone near the third training ground.”<br/>
“I know where the Stone is, Gai. Why would she be there though? It’s midnight.”</p><p>Kakashi moved to the edge of the roof and peered down into the street, readying himself for the leap.</p><p>“The ways of the female mind are as elusive as the flames of youth!“</p><p>Kakashi felt his brow crease at his friend’s observation. He rolled his eyes and looked out at the darkened village before returning his gaze back at the Green Beast. As annoying as his methods were, Gai had always come through for him.</p><p>“Thanks, Gai,” he grumbled.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“No problem!”</p><p>Kakashi deadpanned at his friend’s fervent thumbs up before looking back out on the village.</p><p>“Go be with Miss Asane,” Gai added, a little quieter than before. “She is your light now. As you are hers.”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t turn around, listening as Gai departed the rooftop. The masked jonin sucked in a breath, shook his head and made off for the Stone.</p><p>——</p><p>He found her, lazily perched on the Stone’s base, plucking at the grass.</p><p>She seemed to be having a conversation. With who, Kakashi didn’t know. But he could hear her pause between her sentences, as if waiting for the response.</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t like you, Asa. What in the world are you doing?</em>
</p><p>Sensing no immediate danger, he chose to remain at his perch in the trees under the guise of further investigation.</p><p>“...only telling you this because you won’t be able to tell anyone else; ‘specially Kashi.”</p><p>Kakashi frowned at her words. He easily picked up on her altered pattern of speech, thankful for the years of training to listen and hear beyond the norm.</p><p>“You really did a number on him, huh? You and Rin,” she said, sliding down to lay beside the monument; it’s base acting as her pillow.</p><p>Kakashi froze at the name.</p><p>The Copy Ninja would have laughed had it not been for the discovery of <em>who</em> she was trying to talk to.</p><p>“<em>Asane...</em>” he whispered.</p><p>He watched her shift uncomfortably against the Stone and waited, knowing he was likely spying on what was meant to be a private moment.</p><p>“Sorry I missed our date last week,” she said on a sigh.</p><p>Kakashi bristled at her choice of words but only long enough to realize their implication.</p><p>“Kashi and I, we...well, let’s just say a lot happened and he had me distracted.</p><p>I visited Rin earlier this week. When Kashi wasn’t looking. At least, I don’t think he was looking...” she amended, frowning. “He never said anything. So, I can assume he wasn’t looking.”</p><p>Kakashi swallowed at the lump building in his throat.</p><p>“You know. I wanted to hate you. Like…<em>really</em> wanted it,” she said, throwing a handful of grass at the Stone. “I knew nothing about you. Only that, when his own genin days were brought up, Kakashi practically went into hibernation.”</p><p>She growled and Kakashi narrowed his eyes as she spun around and kicked the monument, letting out a scream like a frustrated child.</p><p>“You two ripped him apart and no one seemed to care.”</p><p>Kakashi blinked. He could see the tears on her cheeks; heard the anguish in her voice. He hadn’t realized she felt so strongly. It had been so long ago. Sure, he would never forget them or what had happened but…</p><p>“You’re all little assholes. The lot of you,” she huffed, glaring into the night. “Running around like little ants. Asshole ants. Asshole secret-keeping ants. Who take asshole ant jobs and leave for weeks and make people worry. Konoha is just a big asshole ant nest.”</p><p>Time moved slowly, Kakashi soon wondering if that was the end of it for the night.</p><p>“But he loves it,” she said quietly. “I’m assuming you did, too.”</p><p>He watched her grunt and sit up, holding her head for a few moments before looking up at the monument.</p><p>“I’m so afraid, Obito. I’m scared he’s going to leave me and join <em>you</em>. Not that there’s anything wrong with how...”</p><p>Asane trailed off into silence. It was a common enough worry amongst shinobi relationships; civilian involved or not. Kakashi just hadn’t seen any sign of it in theirs yet.</p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have had that last sake,” she mumbled, flopping back onto the grass with a groan.</p><p>Kakashi smiled affectionately to himself and watched her twirl a small twig in the air. He knew it was way past her “bedtime” and he’d have to make his presence known soon if he wanted to get her home with minimal difficulty. Kakashi eyed his surroundings and quietly leapt to the ground, dusting himself off before heading towards the Stone.</p><p>“Will you watch over him when I can’t?”</p><p>Kakashi paused in his approach through the undergrowth.</p><p>“I know I called you an asshole before. But we both know that someone who sacrifices their life for their friends’ just...<em>isn’t</em>.”</p><p>It took a moment for Kakashi to recover his wits. He was still learning what it meant to live and love again but Asane’s affections were a powerful ally. He knew he would always have those dark recesses. A past that was unforgiving and filled with shadows he’d rather not dwell on. But Asane pushed them back. Made them smaller. Allowed him to see that they weren’t what defined him. She was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>
  <em>Go be with Miss Asane. She is your light now. As you are hers.</em>
</p><p>Gai’s words echoed. Kakashi nodded to himself and stepped out of the brush.</p><p>“Well, well, well. I finally found my little firefly,” he teased.</p><p>She jumped into a sitting position and turned her head to face him, smiling sleepily.</p><p>“Kakashi.”</p><p>“Next time we decide to go on a midnight jaunt through town, let’s maybe let your boyfriend know so he doesn’t panic trying to find you with nothing to go on.”</p><p>She winced, looking effectively sheepish as she attempted to stand. The jonin sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately, catching her on a stumble before lifting her in his arms.</p><p>“Mmm, <em>Kash</em>,” she moaned, clutching at his jacket lapels as she buried her face in his chest. “Put me down.”</p><p>“I’m going to need you to do better than that, Asa. That wasn’t even half-hearted. In fact, that was barely even <em>hearted</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Asshole</em>.”</p><p>He took off on a chuckle, bounding through town towards her apartment. They would have a lot to talk about tomorrow and he needed her fully functional.</p><p>——</p><p>“The next time I say ‘yes’, I’m going to actually listen to the question.”</p><p>Asane eyed the concoction her significant other placed in front of her. It was green and bubbling with an odd smell she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“You’ll drink it if you want to feel better.”<br/>
“Is that threat?”<br/>
“Don’t pretend this isn’t of your own making.”<br/>
“You’re a terrible person.”<br/>
“An asshole, right?”</p><p>Asane observed him with a wary eye as she reached for the glass.</p><p>“Or, really, it’s more like an ant.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed further as he grinned and sat across from her.</p><p>“Yeah. Like an <em>asshole secret-keeping ant</em>.”</p><p>Suddenly, the memory clicked into place and Asane was left staring at the all too pleased shinobi.</p><p>“Kakashi, I…”</p><p>Asane sucked in another breath and sipped at the supposedly curative mixture. It tasted about as good as it looked but, because she didn’t want to address the elephant in the room, she kept sipping.</p><p>“How long have you been going?”<br/>
“A couple of weeks. Maybe a few months.”</p><p>She sipped again and glanced up. Kakashi watched her carefully. His eyes had darkened but it was as if he didn’t know how to proceed. </p><p>“It wasn’t easy finding them,” she said, picking at the edge of the placemat. “I had to ask a lot of people a lot of questions without giving away my actual goal. I don’t know how you do it all the time. All these secrets and intrigue and, <em>kami</em>, how long it takes to get just one tiny snippet of information.”</p><p>“We <em>train</em> for it, Asa,” he said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>She narrowed her own at him before jumping at the sudden appearance of the cat at her feet.</p><p>“<em>Sunshine</em>,” she murmured.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“You’re not actually…”<br/>
“Try me right now, Hatake.”</p><p>Grumbling to himself, the jonin sat back against the chair as Asane leaned down to lift the cat into her arms. She pulled it against her chest and, instead of trying to wriggle free, the creature burrowed and began to purr.</p><p>Asane grinned at the distrust in Kakashi’s glare.</p><p>“You were saying you asked a lot of questions?”</p><p>She nodded, pressing her cheek against the top of Sunshine’s head. Kakashi’s glare didn’t move.</p><p>“Yes. But that only got me their names.”<br/>
“So, how…?”<br/>
“Well, if you’d let me continue…”</p><p>Asane knew she was dragging the story out far longer than she really needed to. But the man had spied on her. While she was drunk. And hadn’t said a word for an <em>hour</em>. She figured he deserved to squirm at least a little.</p><p>“Once I got the names, I had to visit the Archives and search for the…”<br/>
“It was sealed.”<br/>
“Yes. I came to that realization fairly quickly with the help of Suziki.”</p><p>He contemplated her for a long moment. Asane began to curl inward, tugging the purring cat closer as if he were a shield.</p><p>She knew she had broken rules. Gone against his and the Hokage’s wishes by looking. Disregarded his privacy. His trust. She only hoped he could find it in him to forgive her.</p><p>“Asa, just tell me how you found out. I heard you say you knew what he’d done to die. Does that mean you know…”</p><p>She swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“Yes. And I’m sorry. I’m <em>so sorry.</em>”</p><p>Asane didn’t know what she was apologizing more for: knowing what happened or that it had happened at all.</p><p>She finally lifted a hand from the cat and placed it over the one Kakashi had resting on the table. He had closed his eyes, his features screwed up in what looked like pain.</p><p>“Kashi,” she whispered. “Please. I know you’re angry with me. And you have every right to be but…at least hear me out before leaving.”</p><p>His eyes snapped open at that before trailing to their joined hands.</p><p>“It was after we’d gotten close again. You’d changed. So much. But you still wouldn’t talk about your past. And…” she said, holding up her hand to stop his arguments. “I know a lot of that was the stupid secrecy bro-code blood pact you all seem so eager to make. But you still weren’t dealing with it.</p><p>And if there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my years, it’s that you have to deal with your problems before you can’t.”</p><p>He slid his hand from underneath hers and Asane could feel him backing away. From her. From the conversation. From <em>them</em>.</p><p>“You helped me see that. So, I wanted to return the favor. But I didn’t know how.”</p><p>“So, you thought you could...”</p><p>“I know. <em>I know</em>,” she begged him to listen. “There’s no excuse I can give to justify that or make it any better.”</p><p>Sunshine jumped down from her lap and Asane truly felt weight of what she had done.</p><p>“I wanted you to have someone in your corner. No one seemed to realize or <em>care</em> about how much you were struggling.”</p><p>Kakashi stood abruptly, causing the chair to scrape against the floor in his haste, and he growled lowly.</p><p>“I wasn’t! <em>I’m not!</em>”</p><p>Asane remained still and said nothing, watching him from her seat.</p><p>“It’s over, Asa. In the past. You had no right to dig that deep. You had no idea what it would...”</p><p>She almost whimpered watching the pain contort his features into an unrecognizable mask. Asane could see and even <em>feel</em> the panic and misery building within him with no outlet.</p><p>“<em>Kashi</em>...”</p><p>And, with that, he was gone. A cloud of smoke the lonely thing left in his wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that went in a direction Kakashi nor I predicted. What's in store for our tumultuous couple next? What happened to Yukaga?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not One Whit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The comments are amazing, guys! I've never gotten so many. Thank you so much for continuing to read and I certainly hope I can keep you entertained.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire glowed brightly in front of him as he tossed another branch in its flames.</p><p>It had been two days since he’d last seen Asane. Two days since he left her in her apartment alone.</p><p>
  <em>Unless you count the damn cat.</em>
  
</p><p>Kakashi leaned back against the base of the tree and surveyed the small group. He and two other jonin (Gai and Asuma) had been summoned on a time-sensitive mission within hours of his argument with Asane.</p><p>“Still hung up on your lady?”</p><p>Asuma grinned, taking a drag from the cig between his fingers and blowing the smoke towards the stars.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t answer.</p><p>“Konoha shall witness our homecoming tomorrow!”</p><p>Gai’s constant enthusiasm was admirable but sometimes sorely misplaced.</p><p>Kakashi wasn’t sure how he felt. On the one hand, he missed their late night conversations, the look on Asane’s face when he brought her flowers and the way she would burrow in next to him to watch a movie. He missed her open smiles and the warmth of her embrace.</p><p>But he had a lot to answer to.</p><p>Kakashi had left her. After promising their relationship would be different this time. That <em>he</em> would be different.</p><p>“This sensei, for one, cannot wait to reunite with his genins! It has been too long!”</p><p>Asuma cocked an eyebrow at their comrade and let out another puff of smoke.</p><p>“It hasn’t even been 48 hours, you lunatic.”</p><p>Kakashi released a sharp laugh that echoed through the trees and felt himself relax.</p><p>He’d make it through the night and have Asane in his arms again by lunchtime.</p><p>————</p><p>But Asane was not in his arms by lunchtime. In fact, the jonin had barely been able to hold her hand.</p><p>It lay still on the bed; the pallor of her skin nearly blending in with the white of the hospital sheets.</p><p>Kakashi, however, remained stoic. He sat hunched over in his chair, steepling his fingers in thought. His gaze traveled the length of the bed, lingering on the bruises ringing her neck and upper arms. The small cut on her forehead had been easily cleaned and bandaged and there was a small tube supplying oxygen resting just under nose.</p><p>All traces of pain had, for the moment, been erased from her features. Asane looked peaceful even and Kakashi could almost forget where they were.</p><p>But the incessant beeps and whirs of the machines were a stark reminder of his failings.</p><p>“Kakashi Hatake?”</p><p>He looked up at the nurse entering the room and nodded. </p><p>“That’s me.”</p><p>This voice sounded rough even to his ears. He shook his head and sat up straighter, muscles taut and ready to defend his presence.</p><p>“Good. We need a signature on the intake forms before we can even start the release process.”</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes went wide as she approached, his hands raising in mock surrender as he shook his head.</p><p>“I’m not who you want doing that.”</p><p>The nurse paused and considered him for a moment before glancing down at the clipboard in her hands. Tapping a finger repeatedly about midway down, she shook her head and looked back at him.</p><p>“You’re the only one she listed. So, I’m sorry but, in order for Miss Iwasaki to be released, it’s either her signature or yours. And…” her gaze fell to the unconscious girl before flashing him an uneasy smile.</p><p>Kakashi did not return the gesture and, instead, pursed his lips in quiet contemplation.</p><p>“Should she even be leaving so soon?”</p><p>“We’ve ordered a mandatory psych eval before release. But the rest of the damage she sustained is superficial and there’s really nothing more we can do for her here.”</p><p>Kakashi’s glare narrowed on the nurse. There was nothing <em>superficial</em> about the deep blues and purples littering her skin. But before he could say anything against it, the nurse had shoved the clipboard in his hands.</p><p>“She’ll be far more comfortable in her own home with the people she knows and trusts,” she told him, turning towards the exit.</p><p>Kakashi stared after her. The young woman paused at the door, a moment of silence before she shook her head.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few minutes to get those forms from you.”</p><p>She disappeared and Kakashi was left staring at the closed door to the room. He glanced towards the small bed and sighed, gathering the clipboard and settling in to sign what was needed.</p><p>————</p><p>Kakashi‘s unease was palpable. He hadn’t spoken since her release and, even then, it had been in answer to the nurse’s questions and instructions.</p><p>He shadowed her the entire way home; hands in his pockets, his gait only slightly slower than her own and his eyes trained on her the entire time.</p><p>Asane could feel his gaze even now as she settled into the plush chair. As she sank, she allowed her eyes to close, soaking in the warmth and contentment of being home.</p><p>The feeling lasted all of thirty seconds before she peeked at him, filling the doorway, his expression unchanged.</p><p>“You can...”</p><p>He flinched at the sound of her voice and Asane’s heart sank. She needed to come to terms with the fact that Kakashi might never forgive her for invading his privacy and she’d likely ruined any kind of relationship they had or <em>could</em> have.</p><p>He shook his head and moved swiftly, closing the door behind him and heading straight for the box of blankets she kept stored in the corner. He chose her favorite and tossed it to her slinking into the kitchen without another sound.</p><p>Asane took a deep breath and sank further into the chair. She wished she hadn’t gone behind his back but…there was nothing she could do about it now. And Kakashi was only making the guilt worse.</p><p>The clinks of glass and metal drew her curiosity and she eased herself out of the seat and towards the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe, watching him pull the kettle from the stove and pour it into the small cup. He then turned, no indication of surprise at her presence. But that shouldn’t shock her. He was shinobi afterall.</p><p>“Despite what you seem to think, I’m not incapable of taking care of myself, Kakashi,” she said, accepting the tea as he approached. “You don’t have to do this anymore.”</p><p>He frowned and seemed to mull over her words before speaking.</p><p>“What is it you think I’m doing, Asa?”</p><p>She paused at the bluntness of his question and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Well, right now, I think you’re being an asshole about the whole thing.”<br/>
“About what? Wanting to see that you’re taken care of?”</p><p>“Frankly…? Yes. Don’t pretend you’re not happy to see me like this. After all, I deserve it right? You don’t care one whit about…”</p><p>He was in front of her in a flash of a second, ripping down his mask with enough force to tear the material.</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> profess to know what I care about. You haven’t got a clue.”</p><p>She could practically hear his teeth grinding together before he whirled around, forcing himself away from her.</p><p>“No. I’ve got a slew of them.”</p><p>She paused to recenter herself. Her strength waning with her desire to have this argument.</p><p>“You said it was <em>over</em>, Kakashi. Then, you disappeared,” she growled, holding a hand up to stop his argument. “And today has been nothing but silence. Silence and flinches and just an overwhelming…”</p><p>She swayed, blinking away the blurriness of her tears. Asane whimpered and Kakashi was at her side again in an instant.</p><p>“You need to lay dow…”</p><p>She jerked back from his grasp.</p><p>“I don’t need anything! Especially not…from <em>you</em>, Kakashi.”</p><p>Asane’s eyes shuttered as a wave of dizziness washed over her.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” she growled at his approach. “I <em>needed</em> you to stay. I <em>needed</em> you to understand. I <em>needed</em> you to love me. But you left. You left without even…”</p><p>Suddenly, Asane felt her head swim and her knees buckle. But before she could hit the floor, she was wrapped in a familiar warmth and quickly carried to the bed.</p><p>“You idiot,” he grumbled, laying her down and kneeling beside the bed. “I never said it was over between us.”</p><p>“You did,” Asa groaned, closing her eyes against the pain. “You said it was over. That I didn’t have any right to dig that deep. And that…that I didn’t have any idea what it would do to…”</p><p>“Asane. I meant that <em>that part of my life</em> was over. Not that…” he sighed and watching him press his forehead to the bed. “You really thought I’d end it after just one week?”</p><p>She blinked, briefly forgetting her earthly pains.</p><p>“You…?”<br/>
“Yes, you nitwit.”</p><p>His smile betrayed him as he brushed back the hair on her forehead. Asane immediately felt lighter at the realization and returned his smile, sinking into the cushion of the bed.</p><p>“I love you, you enormous pain-in-the-ass.”</p><p>She grinned at his scoff, closing her eyes once more.</p><p>“Are you serious? <b><em>I’m</em></b> the pain-in-the-ass? You’re the one getting hurt every time I leave.”<br/>
“It was too damn quiet without you around. What else would you have me do?”</p><p>It took a moment before she heard his response and Asane felt herself smile through her fatigue.</p><p>“You could have just read a book.”<br/>
“You took <em>Icha Icha</em> with you…”</p><p>Kakashi choked on his own breath as his eyes blew wide.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me, Asa.”<br/>
“Maybe,” she whispered around a yawn.</p><p>She felt herself sink further, mentally pulling away from reality as the exhaustion settled in. Asane curled her body toward the edge and him, seeking his warmth and the comfort of his presence.</p><p>“Sleep,” she heard him say as he gathered her in his arms. “You’re safe now.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What happened to Asane? What WILL happen to our favorite couple? Will they survive the constant attacks? Will Kakashi seek revenge? What will happen next?</p><p>Also...? So, I've made it to the end of the third season (Netflix) and I am just so overwhelmed emotionally with everything going on. Like...this is crazy. Gaara's background. Orochimaru's...hatred. Hiruzen. Sasuke's development. And god. I have about 650 more episodes to go. What have I gotten into?</p><p>Also also, if anyone is willing to help me write a new story summary, that'd be great. I'm horrible at them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the wait! It's been crazy getting prepared for the new school season and making sure everything holds up to COVID restrictions (of which some are impossible). </p><p>I'll still be working on writing this but, unfortunately, I can't promise constant updates anymore. I will do my best however! </p><p>This chapter is where we get a little AU for two reasons: 1) I haven't had the time to continue watching the show so I'm not entirely sure what happens past a certain point and 2) I'm taking a few liberties and creating my own plot line because trying to stick with canon and make sure everything gels is...exhausting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, Asa. You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen…”<br/>“Well, it certainly wasn’t <em>my</em> fault that it did.”<br/>“You have to be more careful! There’s no telling…”<br/>“Are you seriously taking <em>his</em> side, right now?”</p><p>She eyed the monstrosity of orange fur balled up in Kakashi’s arms. It turned to look at her and she could have sworn the feline smirked.</p><p>“Give me the damn cat, Kakashi. I’ve had enough of this,” she said, stepping forward. “He’s done nothing but get in my way.”</p><p>Kakashi mirrored her movements, backing away and tucking the cat further into his flak jacket.</p><p>“If you looked where you were going once in a while…”</p><p>Anger gurgled inside of her and Asane roared in frustration. She leapt for the cat, colliding with Kakashi’s chest just moments after the creature had scrambled upwards. A litany of curses exploded from the jonin as he, too, tried to intercept Sunshine’s movements.</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow! Watch the claws!”</p><p>The tabby hissed from his perch atop the shinobi’s head and swiped at Kakashi’s hands.</p><p>“I defended you!”<br/>“Kakashi, let me get him!”<br/>“Will you get off me? I’ve got this!”<br/>“Not well enough!”</p><p>A throat cleared behind them and the couple froze. Asane slowly turned to find the Fifth Hokage standing in her doorway, a smirk gracing her features.</p><p>“I was told I’d be able to kill two birds with one stone and find you both here,” she explained in amusement. “I’m certainly glad I did.”</p><p>At that moment, the cat meowed and stretched itself out atop Kakashi’s silver hair before gracefully vaulting to the floor and sauntering away. Asane slid (less gracefully) to stand in front of her partner, brushing invisible debris from his uniform before turning to face their leader.</p><p>“Lady Tsunade.”<br/>“Miss Iwasaki.”<br/>“Can I offer you…?”</p><p>But the Hokage was shaking her head before Asane could even finish her sentence.</p><p>“No. But thank you. I can’t linger.”</p><p>She made her way to the closest armchair and sat.</p><p>“I’m here to make a proposition,” she said, meeting Asa’s watchful gaze.</p><p>She could feel the air in the room thicken with tension. Didn’t dare move.</p><p>Kakashi stiffened and moved beside her, his attention flickering back and forth between the women.</p><p>“It seems that, despite yours and...<em>others</em> best efforts, your story does not go untold, Miss Iwasaki.”</p><p>Asa’s jaw clenched but she gave no other indication the hokage’s words affected her. </p><p>“Even whispers reach my office.”</p><p>Kakashi shifted forward, his hand drifting towards the kunai he kept at his hip.</p><p>Lady Tsunade’s calculating smile turned mirthful at the movement and she leaned back to relax in the armchair, watching the pair.</p><p>“Chill, Hatake. I’m not here to kick her out.”</p><p>His muscles eased at the knowledge but Asa could still sense the caged energy coming off of him in waves. She rested a hand on his upper arm. The jonin glanced back and hardened his gaze at the subtle shake of her head.</p><p>“Then what <em>are</em> you here for?” he all but growled, turning back to face their leader.</p><p>Tsunade’s grin widened as she hummed in response.</p><p>“Seems the stories about the Great Copy Ninja are no less true. I’m feeling more confident in my decision already.”</p><p>“I’d be feeling <em>more confident</em> if I knew what that decision was,” Kakashi grumbled.</p><p>Asane’s gaze drifted to find the calm and silent Shizune in the corner of her apartment, a small stack of folded parchment held in her arms.</p><p>“You want us to go somewhere,” she said, turning back to Tsunade. “To do <em>something</em>.”</p><p>She felt, more than saw, the subtle shift in Kakashi’s stance as the woman’s smile widened further, nodding her confirmation.</p><p>“Two birds,” Asa parrots. “The maps your attendant holds. Are they of the surrounding villages?”</p><p>She watched with an increased vigilance, her gaze tuned into the Hokage before her. The woman didn’t even so much as twitch. </p><p>“Or perhaps those lands beyond what we know? Justifying the number of cartographic efforts you have with you.”</p><p>Tsunade said nothing, her gaze moving to her attendant’s squirming across the room, a shrewd smile gracing her lips before she returned her attention to the couple.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have brought Shizune if it were a simple task either,” Asa continued, eyes narrowing. “Details aren’t your forte.”</p><p>Tsunade reminded Asa of Sunshine after a bowl of cream.</p><p>“Very perceptive, Miss Iwasaki.”</p><p>“I don’t think I like where this is going,” Kakashi interrupted, a lazy lilt to his words. “Will someone just tell me...”</p><p>“I imagine it’s also why you came to <em>me</em>.”</p><p>The silence in the room was nearly palpable.</p><p>“Your <em>attention</em> to detail is no secret.”<br/>“But the reason for it <em>is</em>, my lady.”<br/>“To keep a secret is wisdom but to expect others to do so is folly, Miss Iwasaki.”<br/>“And yet a secret’s worth depends on the people from whom it must be kept.”</p><p>“Okay. Enough. What is happening?”</p><p>Kakashi’s voice broke Asa’s focused trance. She lifted her gaze to meet his and smiled tiredly before stepping away.</p><p>“Uh...no,” he said, grabbing her wrist as he glared at Tsunade. “You don’t get to have this weird...<em>word war</em> in front of me <b>with the Hokage</b> and then dismiss it like it didn’t happen. What in the hell is going on?”</p><p>“I’m sending the two of you on an exclusive and highly confidential mission.”</p><p>Lady Tsunade stood from her perch on the armchair and leveled him with an imperious stare.</p><p>“We are at your—“<br/>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>It was Asane’s turn to glare at the jonin.</p><p>“No,” he continued, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I won’t.”</p><p>“Kakashi. You can’t just refuse a—“<br/>“I’ll do it myself then.”<br/>“It’s not really a...” Shizune interjected.<br/>“Then, I’ll take Gai.”</p><p>Tsunade chuckled.</p><p>“Gai is no doubt an asset to Konoha and more than dedicated to our cause but this mission needs a more...delicate and subtle hand.”</p><p>“Then I’ll take...”<br/>“The decision’s been made, Hatake.”<br/>“And I don’t agree with it.”</p><p>Tsunade’s demeanor hardened as her eyes narrowed on the jonin.</p><p>“You’d risk your life opposing a direct order from your Hokage?”<br/>“If it meant sparing an untrained and ill-equipped <em>civilian’s</em> life then...”</p><p>“We are running on <em>fumes</em>, Hatake. I do <b><em>not</em></b> make this decision lightly. And if you think your little girlfriend is ill-equipped, you have another thing coming. Besides, it isn’t her fighting skills I’m after. That’s what I’m sending <em>you</em> for. She’ll be...”</p><p>Tsunade’s gaze flit to Asane behind him, the words dying on her tongue as the “civilian in question” shook her head.</p><p>The Hokage sucked in a breath and straightened, brushing at the invisible debris of battle.</p><p>“We believe we have discovered an unmapped territory between the Land of Earth and the Land of Wind. It’s very peculiar and somewhat unsettling that our archives are presenting differing impressions of the locations of those boundaries.”</p><p>Asane watched as Shizune approached, bearing the folded maps. She motioned for the girl to follow her into the kitchen where the table could be utilized.</p><p>Asane spread two of the four parchments out and immediately frowned.</p><p>“Who were the cartographers?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>“Their names are of no importance. However,” Tsunade said, appearing behind her. “Their loyalties have recently come into question.”</p><p>The Hokage pulled another map from Shizune’s collection and spread it next to the previous ones.</p><p>“These two are consistent with what we <em>thought</em> we knew. This one,” she said, pointing to the third map. “...shows the border to Amegakure having shifted slightly.”</p><p>“Thus, pushing the border of Ishigakure further as well,” Kakashi added, examining the maps. “So, someone just messed up a few lines. What makes you think there’s a hidden territory?”</p><p>“This,” Shizune said, unfolding the last map.</p><p>She pressed it over the third and Asane could see the lines had shifted once more. Only...in the opposite direction.</p><p>Though it was faint, she could see a small section between the village borders outlined by the subtle shifts in the three maps: the original, the first shift and the second shift.</p><p>“Okay,” Kakashi said, stepping back to pinch the bridge of his nose through his mask. “Let’s say I believe you. I believe that there’s something fishy about this and that it’s not just cartographers getting lazy and drawing little squiggly lines slightly off of where they should be.”</p><p>Tsunade’s glare returned and Asane imagined herself throwing the jonin off a cliff. He let his hand fall and his uncovered eye crinkled in an unamused stare.</p><p>“I assume our mission is to validate these claims and confirm the existence of said territory.”</p><p>“Correct. However, that’s only part of it.”<br/>“And the other part?”</p><p>“To confirm it isn’t being used in a militaristic capacity,” Asane stated quietly. “Meaning, we either have to insinuate ourselves into the local political circles and weed out the information or we attempt to infiltrate the territory itself.”</p><p>“No.”<br/>“Kakashi—“<br/>“No, Asa. No good is going to come of either of those options.”</p><p>She turned to face him, took his hands in hers and met his apprehension with a confidence she hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m not a ninja. I never trained like you did. Never fought or got injured the same as you. But we both know my background is perfect for this. The subterfuge. The manipulation and causality. It’s what this needs.”</p><p>Her attention flickered to the Hokage standing back in the doorway to her tiny kitchen. Asane sighed before looking to Kakashi once more.</p><p>“Kashi. Do this with me. Help me make peace with that part of my life. I can finally <em>choose</em> to use it for my own cause and not as a pawn in another players game.”</p><p>Kakashi’s good eye closed, concealing the jonin’s emotions with it.</p><p>“It’s dangerous,” he said, looking at her in defeat.</p><p>His last feeble attempt at dissuading her fell on deaf ears.</p><p>“There’s no one I’d trust more than you to have my back, Kashi. You’ll keep me safe.”</p><p>“And if I can’t?”<br/>“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”</p><p>He groaned loudly and pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her body. Kakashi then looked up at the two remaining women and sighed.</p><p>Tsunade nodded subtly and motioned for Shizune to fill in the rest of the information as she slipped out to breathe before setting out on the next task.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As of my last watch attempts, I am starting Season 5 (Netflix) and am thoroughly annoyed with Sasuke. None of my friends watch or have watched this show so...I just need to know. Does he ever get over this whole man-baby thing? Like...I feel for the guy. I do. Traumatic backstory and all. But he seems like he's also one of those people that just likes to make drama where there is none. And I'm kinda over it. Grow and develop, for heaven's sake. </p><p>End Rant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>